


For The First Time

by lulextra



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Eve's sexual awakening, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Tension, lots of feelings, there will be smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulextra/pseuds/lulextra
Summary: Villanelle is a bored sex worker, Eve is a frustrated wife. Maybe they are just what each other needs.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	For The First Time

Villanelle curls her lip in disgust as she watches the awkward man at the foot of the bed attempting to put his trousers back on. Averting her gaze she sighs in a bored fashion, wishing he would hurry the hell up and leave. She had just spent half an hour pretending to enjoy herself whilst doing whatever the man wanted and it had somewhat mentally drained her. Putting on an act came second nature but it didn’t mean it didn’t start to get a little tiresome after a while. Sometimes she wanted nothing more than to grab these smarmy little men around their podgy necks and remove them roughly from the room for being so sickening but she can’t. Konstantin would be furious and Villanelle would be out of a job. 

The man lingers by the door forcing Villanelle’s attention towards him. 

“Yes?” 

It’s snappy and she’s so past caring at this point. She just can’t wait to get in the shower and scrub her skin clean.

“I was just wondering, I know this isn’t strictly allowed but, could I have your personal number? I would love to get to know you more”

Hopping down from the bed in disbelief Villanelle glares.

“Are you serious? I’m a hooker and you have a wife” 

The man stutters, glancing down at his feet as the tall blonde begins advancing towards him.

“Well yes, b-b-but”

“Get out of my sight. You disgust me. If you call and ask for me again I will not only refuse but make sure the unfortunate girl who has to deal with you instead treats you particularly nasty” 

Turning on his heel, the door is opened at top speed and Villanelle just has enough time to yell as the door is shutting “oh, and you have a pathetically small penis!”. 

Feeling relieved at having let out some tension Villanelle sighs and is about to make her way towards the adjoining bathroom when the door opens that harshly the doorknob smacks into the wall. 

“Villanelle!”

Villanelle smiles at the roar of the portly silver haired man currently almost shaking with rage in the doorway.

“What was that? I could hear you all the way down the hall!”

“Ugh, that man Konstantin. He had it coming believe me. Talking of coming he sounded like a pig caught in a-”

Konstantin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before raising his hands.

“I really don’t want to know. But what I do want to know is why you insist on being naughty. The customer is always right, even when he isn’t. You know this. You play nice or you’re out”.

“You wouldn’t. You like me too much” Villanelle smirks, toying with the sheet that’s currently wrapped around her body. 

“I mean it Villanelle. It’s bad for business. This is your final warning! Just when I was about to tell you the details of your newest booking. I think you will like this one”.

The smirk drops from Villanelle’s face and her eyes narrow.

“What do you mean? I haven’t liked a single middle aged man or grandpa you’ve thrown at me so far, what makes this one any different?.

“Because it’s not a man”

Konstantin takes in the wide eyes and shocked expression, almost emitting a chuckle. He had expected such a reaction.

“A- a woman?” Villanelle gulps.

“A woman. Her name is Eve Polastri and she is booked to see you at 4pm tomorrow” 

“Eve Polastri” Villanelle tests the name out on her tongue slowly, enjoys the way it sounds.

“She asked for you specifically, she didn’t want just anyone. Saw you on our website”

Feeling the excitement beginning to rise up her body at an exponential pace Villanelle starts talking too quickly for her mouth to keep up.

“Asked for me specifically? Tell me everything. What else do you know? What else did she say, did she sound hot on the phone? I bet she’s hot, I mean she has good taste if she asked for me…”

Konstantin scoffs. “You are something else. You know I can’t tell you any more than her name and any requests. Her only request was that you be gentle with her”.

“Oh we’ll see about that Eve Polastri”

*****

Eve Polastri paces the floor of her kitchen nervously. If she had long enough nails they would have been chewed to shreds by now.

“Bill, what have I done? This is all YOUR fault. I’m going to call back and cancel”.

“No you are not! For once in your life you are going to live a bit dangerously and do something for you”

“How is this doing something for me? I don’t even know if I’m interested in… women” 

Eve gestures vaguely with her hand and pulls a face at the amused man in front of her.

“Well you chose this Villanelle because you find her pretty yes?”

“I mean… out of all the women on offer she was the most pleasing on the eye but that is besides the point. I’ve never even kissed a woman before”

“And? That is not for you to worry about, it will be her job to make you feel good”

“But what if it doesn’t feel good and it’s awkward and I freak out and Bill I have a goddamn husband!!!”

A hand comes to Eve’s wrist gently, intending to calm. 

“Oh Eve, you are really overthinking this. You may be married still by paper but this is no longer a marriage you are in. You coexist together in the same house. That is it. If it turns out to be a disaster we’ll draw a line under this experiment and never talk of it again? Ok?”

Bill smiles warmly, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Eve takes a deep breath, breathing out slowly with her eyes shut tight. 

“Ok” 

*****

Villanelle tilts her head as she takes one last look at herself in the mirror.

“Beautiful” she breathes. 

She had chosen to wear her hair down today. She doesn’t normally but Konstantin had mentioned that this Eve person wanted Villanelle to be gentle with her. Perhaps she will be nervous. Deciding on the fact that having her hair loose will make her look softer, kinder. 

But perhaps Villanelle won’t want to be kind. 

Feral instinct growls within her. She tries to wonder what Eve might look like, how old is she? Maybe what Eve really needs is someone to take control, someone to-  
A knock at the door.

Giving a slight squeak of surprise the blonde pulls her light green satin robe tighter around herself and moves towards the sound.

It’s safe to say she definitely had not accounted for what this exact Eve Polastri would look like. 

Taking her in for the first time Villanelle is powerless to prevent the sharp intake of breath. 

She’s dressed modestly in black trousers and a maroon coloured turtleneck but that’s not what Villanelle is most interested in. She finds she cannot pull her gaze away from her hair. 

Soft waves of rich dark brown, almost black in places cascade around her face, framing delicate features and curious almond eyes.

“Eve Polastri?”

“Yes” 

The woman noticeably swallows hard and Villanelle puts on her most welcoming smile.

”Please, come in”.

Clutching her handbag as if scared it will be stolen from her at any second Eve tentatively makes her way into the room.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Err, no thank you” 

“A sit down?” 

Letting out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding, Eve sighs. 

“Lovely, thank you”

Villanelle nods and directs the brunette to perch on the end of the bed. Sitting down beside her, close enough that their knees almost brush, Villanelle considers Eve.

“Are you nervous?”

Eve takes a brief glance at Villanelle’s face before focusing on her hands clasped together tightly in her lap.

“Yes. Very.” 

“There is no need to worry, I know what I’m doing.”

“I’m sure you do-“ Eve laughs once, an almost hysterical noise that cuts through the air between them. “But I’ve never done anything like this before”.

“Had sex with a prostitute?” Villanelle asks. Always forward.

“Yes, I mean no, I mean- that and I’ve never been with a-“

Eve pauses, a shyness washing over her as her cheeks begin to flush. Villanelle finds it endearing. 

“-Woman before”

“Oh” Villanelle answers and it’s more like a breath than a word. She reaches, mesmerised and tucks a soft strand of hair behind Eve’s ear. 

“So I will be your first”. She hums. 

Eve jumps as if Villanelle had just touched her with a taser gun instead of elegant fingers and her hands wring together even tighter. 

“I guess so” 

“You guess so? Having second thoughts Eve Polastri? Well that would be very disappointing”

Eve is surprised to find a shiver run down her spine at the way this confident woman husks her name, accented, Russian maybe? 

“Disappointing?” the older woman asks in an unusually high voice as Villanelle places a hand over her own fidgeting fingers and leans in, brushing her nose once, twice, against the skin beneath her ear.

“Yes. You smell incredible.”

Eve’s breath hitches and seems to get caught in her throat. She begins to feel slightly nauseous as a heady mixture of nerves and butterflies invade her gut. 

“Just relax” 

A reassuring squeeze of Villanelle’s hand isn’t enough to calm the brunette as a brief flick of soft pink tongue sends her reeling. 

Villanelle sees but also feels the shudder of Eve’s body as she smiles against the skin of her neck.

“I feel honoured that you chose me….Eve” punctuating each word with a kiss, trailing the underside of Eve’s jaw. Villanelle relishes in the way Eve sighs and tilts her head, offering up more of her neck for attention. 

“Oh- god” Eve chokes back a moan as teeth scrape and nip and she begins to feel the room start to close in on her from all sides and suddenly she feel excruciatingly hot and she can’t, she can’t. 

Eve’s entire body freezes and Villanelle pauses. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry I don’t think I can-“ 

Pushing up abruptly, Eve rises from the bed and immediately grabs her handbag that she had unceremoniously dropped onto the carpet.

“Eve” 

“I have to go, I’m sorry”

Eve doesn’t even look back as she practically bolts out of the room.

Villanelle runs a hand through her hair and huffs out a breath. She can still smell the intoxicating scent of the wild woman with phenomenal hair, still taste perfume and skin and something so entirely personal to Eve on her tongue. 

She could scream with frustration but she doesn’t. 

She will see Eve again she is certain of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated! :)


End file.
